Until The End Of Time
by BELLAnEDWARD4eva
Summary: Harry and Ginny get engaged, then Harry goes missing and is found at a club with another girl
1. The Proposal

Until The End Of Time Disclaimer: Characters you recognize ain't mine along with anything I decide to add in from Moulin Rouge Chapter One: The Proposal  
  
"Harry?" Ginny cried. Then an evil, piercing laugh filled the air, fallowed by a bright flash of green light. "Harry?" Ginny repeated, sounding more urgent.  
  
"There is no more Harry you idiotic girl," said a voice from the dark.  
  
"No, no he can't be." Ginny started, but was unable to finish it for the fear of saying it, and making it final. There was another laugh then a flash of light revealing the dead body of her love, Harry James Potter.  
  
Ginny bolted upright, drenched in sweat. It was only a dream. She was still in her bead at the Burrow where Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and herself were spending the summer. Ginny decided to venture down to Bill's old room, in which Harry would be sleeping, just so she would be comforted. So she grabbed her wand, and robe, and went down to the room, and as she opened the door she noticed that the bed that was across from the door was empty. She let out a small gasp and looked around the room searching to see if he had perhaps fallen asleep somewhere else. He had, he had fallen asleep at his desk. She smiled relieved that he was still there. Then she moved him onto his bed using her wand. After accomplishing this without waking him up, she turned to the desk to see what he had been working on. On the desk was only a picture of her and Harry, a little velvet box and a piece of parchment. Ginny decided to read the piece of parchment, why not right? She was his girlfriend. It read:  
  
(A/N: everything in quotes is crossed out) "Ginny (This was crossed out)" "Dearest Ginny (Crossed out)" Gin, I love you with "all my being (crossed out)" all the "lo (crossed out)" power my heart possesses. I cannot imagine being forced to live a day without you by my side. What I'd like to ask you "Gin (crossed out)" Virginia Anne Weasley is will you marry me?  
  
Ginny then opened the box, anxious to see what was inside. The box held a gold ring with a square diamond. "Oh, Harry." She said to herself.  
  
"Gin?" Questioned a slightly muffled voice. Ginny quickly closed the box, and turned to face Harry who was now sitting on his bed. "What are you doing in here Gin?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I just had a bad dream and I wanted to see you." Ginny said doing her best to sound innocent.  
  
"What ere you looking at?" Obviously Ginny was not very good at hiding things from her boyfriend, which was something that made Harry all that more attracted to her.  
  
"Oh, just this" she responded gesturing to the desk.  
  
"Oh, so what do you think?" Harry asked.  
  
"About what?" Ginny said starting to get confused. "The proposal." Harry said simply.  
  
"Well, ask first, then I'll tell you. Hold on a sec." Ginny said reaching for the box and piece of parchment lying on his desk. "Here." She said handing him the box and then liked at the piece of parchment.  
  
"What are you doing Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why, I want to see how well you memorized your proposal of course." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Okay then, let's see." He said looking around the room trying to think. "Um, oh, yeah. Gin, I love you with all the power my heart possesses. I cannot imagine being forced to live a day without you by my side. What I'd like to ask you Virginia Anne Weasley is will you marry me?" Harry said staring intently at the back of the parchment in Ginny's hands. Ginny noticed and turned it over only to find out that the parchment was see- through.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair. You cheated." Ginny whined.  
  
"Yeah, but I said it." Harry countered.  
  
"Yes of course." Ginny said.  
  
"Huh?" Harry was beyond confused, when suddenly it all came together for him. "Oh, Ginny! I love you so much." Harry said as he put the ring on the appropriate finger belonging to Ginny. Ginny merely smiled in response, which lead to Harry kissing her, which ended up with Ginny spending the night in Bill's old room.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up to find herself not in her room, but in Bill's old room, with Harry lying beside her. Then she remembered the events of the previous night. She was engaged. She couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. As she wrapped her arms around Harry's sleeping form, he started to move and soon he was no longer sleeping. They lay there looking into each other's eyes until Harry finally said something.  
  
"Good, it wasn't just a dream."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?" Ginny inquired as she moved so that she was now positioned on top of him. In response Harry took her hand with the ring on it and put it in front of her face. Ginny just smiled. Harry then took Ginny's moth in his.  
  
"I... love... you" Harry said between kisses, and then he stopped and just looked at her. "I'll love you until the end of time, Gin." A single tear made it's way down Ginny's cheek, when an owl came into the room. It was Hedwig.  
  
"What does it say Harry?" Ginny asked as Harry skimmed the letter.  
  
"They know where Voldemort is. They think that this could be the last battle. I have to go Ginny. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said while putting clothes on. He then came up to the bed and kissed her. "I promise" Then he dissaparated, leaving no time for Ginny to get in a word. In reaction to this abrupt departure Ginny pulled up the covers and inhaled the lingering scent of him on the sheets. "Come back alive." She said to herself and lay back on the bed. 


	2. A Little More Time

Chapter Two: A Little More Time  
  
(2 days later)  
  
Ginny had spent the last two days in Bill's old room, waiting for the return of her fiancée. Hermione and Ron had left to go and help Harry, without giving her the time to ask a question, or volunteer to help. Today Ginny was spending the day sitting at Harry's desk, when there came a knock at the door. "Ginny!" Fred yelled through the door. "Ginny, he's done it!"  
  
"Who's done what?" Ginny asked through the door.  
  
"Harry's defeated Voldemort of course!" George said this time (They had all gotten use to hearing the name and used it too, with Harry's influence).  
  
Ginny ran to open the door, knocking over the chair in her pursuit. "So, does this mean Harry's alive?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep, and everyone's celebrating it too." George answered.  
  
Ginny smiled her first smile in days. Harry was alive, Voldemort was out of the picture, and she and Harry would be able to have a normal life together. She closed the door, picked up the chair and sat down, waiting with considerably more cheer for her Harry.  
  
Just as Ginny sat down to think of her fiancée's return, Hedwig came flying in with a letter attached to her leg. Ginny got up quickly to remove Hedwig of her burden. Ginny quickly opened the letter knowing that it would hold news of how Harry would be back soon. The Letter read:  
  
Dearest Ginny.  
  
You have probably heard of the defeat of Voldemort, and are expecting me to be home by tomorrow. That is why; with a heavy heart I write this letter. I cannot come home just yet. There are too many Death Eaters that are out there that need to be captured. Fear not though, This will only take a week or so, then most of them will be rounded up, and I will be able to return leaving the rest to the Aurors.  
  
Also, I have heard that you are shutting yourself up in Bills old room. Please don't do that. I want to see a lively fiancée when I return. If you stay in there all the time it is likely that you'll get sick, which is the last thing I want to happen to you. I long for the time when I see you again.  
  
With all the power my heart possesses,  
  
Harry  
  
He was not coming home, at least not yet. Another week or so, and her Harry would return to her, and she would wait with open arms. Yes, that is what she would do, now what to do in the meantime? Why not respond? They could still write letters to each other could they not? And Hedwig knows where he is. Why not? So, Ginny took out another piece of parchment and quill and started a reply to his letter.  
  
Loving Harry,  
  
Why is it that you do not let me help you? I want to help; I want to fight by your side. One week is to long for me to go without being by your side. Also, did you not say in your proposal that you could not bear to be without me for a day? Please let me help you, for I am not sure I could bear being with out you for much longer. Respond quickly.  
  
With all the love I can give,  
  
Ginny  
  
After Ginny was finished with the letter, Ginny tied it to Hedwig's leg and said "Bring this to Harry." And with that Hedwig headed off again back to where she came. Ginny looked out the window at Hedwig's retreating form and said "Come back to me." Then Hedwig disappeared from sight. Ginny got up from the window and lied down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I know loads of fluff right? Well, I like fluff, so be warned. Oh, and also, I gots me two reviews already! Now to respond to you:  
  
Snowman1400: worry not, Ginny doesn't see him, it's some one else, but who that is, is in the next chapter, which I will post tomorrow, if I get enough reviews to motivate me, which is about four. Just so you know.  
  
pretzeltwist: I bet you can't. Was this quick enough? I'll post another tomorrow if I get my four reviews I want.  
  
So, that's it. Oh, yeah, Next chapter tomorrow with 4 reviews, plot for next chapter: Harry gets seen at a club with another girl, people freak. Loads of drama.  
  
Review! 


	3. The Incident

Chapter Three: The Incident  
  
(5 days later)  
  
Ginny was in the kitchen eating her dinner when Remus Lupin came in, face turned, talking to her mother. "Ginny needs to know" Remus told her mother.  
  
"What do I need to know?" Ginny said putting down her fork, which was holding her left over spaghetti.  
  
"Oh, Ginny you're here. Well, there is no easy way to say this, but we seem to have lost Harry." Remus said.  
  
"What do you mean you've lost him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He was on a mission, and he never came back. We only found the death eater he was after, but he's gone off the edge and we can't get any information as to what happened." Remus answered.  
  
"Well you're looking for him aren't you?" Ginny proceeded with her questioning.  
  
"We're doing our best Ginny." Remus said.  
  
Ginny was on the verge of tears. Her mother came over to her and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.  
  
"I'm going to go help look for him." Ginny replied. "Where was he?" She asked looking into Remus' eyes.  
  
"He was in Little Whinging. Ron and Hermione are there, at Mrs. Figg's old house. You'll find them there, go pack, and I'll see you there." With that, Remus dissaparated.  
  
Ginny ran up to her room, packed, so she was ready within three minutes. She said goodbye to her Mum who was standing at the door watching her pack, and dissaparated herself to Mrs.Figg's house.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked as she saw a redhead appear in the house.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ginny said turning to face her.  
  
"You must feel awful, why don't we go out tonight? A girls night out." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sounds fun." Ginny said putting on a forced smile.  
  
"Well, let's get ready. I'll take that for you." Hermione said taking one of Ginny's suitcases, and leading her to the room in which she'd be staying. They spent the next few hours getting ready without interruption, except once by Ron at about eight thirty and saw what Hermione was wearing and thus gazed open mouthed at her, until Remus pulled him away so the girls could have some privacy.  
  
After they had gotten ready, they made their way to a club a few blocks away called "The Moulin Rouge". They went in and both took a seat at the bar. They both took a look around the room. There was a huge crowd of people, many dancing couples, people at the bar, and Harry kissing a blonde at a booth. Then they took a sip of their drinks a butterbeer for Ginny, and a shot of Fire whisky for Hermione. Then Hermione's head turned slowly back around as not to suggest to Ginny that there was anything suspicious about the scene that was behind them. Her seeing had not betrayed her, Harry was in fact in the corner of this club snogging another girl. Hermione had to get Ginny out of there fast, before she realized what was going on.  
  
"Gin, I don't feel so well, want to leave?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Um, why not. I don't feel so well myself." Ginny replied. So they got up and headed to the door.  
  
"Gin, I think I forgot my purse. You go on home, I catch up with you later." Hermione said, and went back in to the club, looking to make sure Ginny was gone before she headed over to Harry.  
  
A/N: I think I'll leave it there. Why? Because I'm evil? No, I'm just BLAH. Also I'm writing this at 9:45 at night, when I have to work at 9 tomorrow morning, so here you go! Now for the Reviewers!  
  
snakelore: Well, when you have a hopeless romantic for an author, fluff is expected.  
  
GinnyPotter08: Today is tomorrow.  
  
Snuffles95141: Soon enough?  
  
pretzeltwist: Is it all good now? I think so.  
  
Well, thanks to those that reviewed, review again! And again! Oh, wait you can't, crap. Oh wells, five more reviews for another chapter! Chapter for sale, five reviews for a chapter!  
  
Oh, and here is my original disclaimer: 'Ha ha! I'm rich!' (holding copyright to Harry Potter) 'What's this?' (removes smudge) 'Ah! I own Harry Polter! Worthless, completely worthless!' (breaks down crying).  
  
Yeah, so night! 


	4. Barry?

Chapter Four: Barry?  
  
WHACK! Hermione hit Harry across the face. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Are you crazy? What if Ginny had seen you? You had better be glad I got her out before she saw you. What do you have to say for yourself?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked rubbing the side of his face Hermione had smacked. The girl Harry had been kissing had now left to go find her friends.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Harry. You know who I am." Hermione replied.  
  
"Is that my name? Harry? Much better than Barry." Harry said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, then her eyes widened with understanding. "Did you lose your memory?"  
  
"Yeah, I was in a hospital a few days ago, and gave me the identity of Barry Porter. Ever since I've been trying to make a living and find people that knew me before the accident. Were you my friend or something? Who's Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm your friend, and Ginny is Ron's sister-" Hermione started, and then was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Who's Ron?" He asked.  
  
"He's your best friend, and my boyfriend." Hermione answered.  
  
"Okay, what's my full name?"  
  
"Harry James Potter, and let's save the rest of the questions for outside, we need to get home. Fallow me." Hermione said, leading Harry out of the club, where they started to make their way to Mrs. Figg's house, and Harry continued with his questions.  
  
"Who were my parents?"  
  
"James Potter, and Lily Evans."  
  
"Are they alive?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? How did they die?"  
  
"That's not a question for me to answer, you'll find out soon though."  
  
"Am I involved with anyone?"  
"You're engaged to Ginny."  
  
"Ron's sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What does he think of it?"  
  
"He's happy for you two."  
  
"Do I have any siblings?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What did my parents look like?"  
  
"There are pictures of them at the house, you can see them when we get there."  
  
"What does Ginny look like?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there, Ron too."  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"Granger, and Ginny's is Weasley."  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about Ginny, does she have any siblings other than Ron?"  
  
"Yes, she has five other brothers, all older than her."  
  
Harry turned to look at her. "What are their names?"  
  
"Let's see, there is Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George." Hermione said counting them off on her fingers. "Does any of this sound familiar?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, maybe it'll come back to you after you see everyone. They'll be really happy to see you. Ginny really misses you."  
  
"Yeah, well I can't wait to see her."  
  
Then they reached the house and walked up the little pathway to the door. "Well we're here. Ready to meet Gin and Ron?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Then they walked in. Ginny was sitting in an armchair reading a magazine, and Ron was on the couch watching a television program.  
  
"Hey guys look who I found." Hermione said. The two looked up towards Hermione, and then looked to her side to see Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried, then ran over to him, which ended up with Harry on the floor, and Ginny on top of him, kissing him over and over.  
  
"Hey mate, glad to have you back." Ron said from the couch, and then turned back to his show, preferring it to his sister and best friend snogging.  
  
"So this is Ginny?" Harry asked Hermione. Ginny then stopped kissing Harry and turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, you see Gin, he's lost his memory, and he can't remember any of us." Hermione answered.  
  
Ginny turned slowly back to Harry. "Harry?" She asked, and then before he could say anything she ran to the bathrooms and you could hear the retching from the living room.  
  
"I think something is wrong with her Hermione, this is the fourth time she's vomited since she's been home. Did she eat something at the club?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. The fourth time? I'm going to take her to a healer. Do you think they're open this late?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Probably," Ron answered, and then Hermione went off to find Ginny.  
  
"What's a healer?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a person that heals people." Ron answered. "I should get Dumbledore." Ron said to himself.  
  
"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you'll see in a minute. Wait here." Ron said, and then went into the kitchen to use the fire. A minute after Ron left, Ginny and Hermione entered.  
  
"We'll be back soon." Hermione said to Harry, and Ginny gave him a small smile, then they went into the kitchen also. Another minute went by, when Ron came back into the living room, fallowed by a man Harry presumed was Dumbledore. (A/N: you know what he looks like, so I'm not going to describe him.) He looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Harry, you lost your memory?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah, have we met before?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, before the accident, I was your teacher. Your memory seems to be improving. What has Ms. Granger told you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She told me that my parents were Lily Evans and James Potter, and they're dead. Can you tell me what happened to them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do you know that you are a wizard?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I am?" Harry asked back.  
  
"Yes. Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said turning to Ron, "do you have a pensive, because that would make things much easier."  
  
"Yeah. Harry got one for graduation; I think it's in his room. I'll go get it." Ron said, and wet off to Harry's room.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Now, hopefully the next chapter will be here soon, but I need your input. What memories should be in Harry's pensive?  
  
Proposing to Ginny Sirius Dying Voldemort coming back The moment he realized he loved Ginny Killing Voldemort Meeting Hagrid for the first time His apperation test  
  
Now choose three and number your favorites, one through three, three being most important, because I have no Idea, and there can't be that many.  
  
Now for the reviews!  
  
pretzeltwist: I will, as long as you keep in mind that I have homework, and lots of it.  
  
wisdom teeth pain: Poor Harry!  
  
GinnyPotter08: Sorry, I don't see Hermione as being much of one for overreacting.  
  
snowman1400: Close, no magic was involved, he just fell, and hit his head really hard. No worries though, his memory will make a comeback.  
  
Now, this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I expect many reviews! 


End file.
